Promnight Dance
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: I've always loved Isabella. Maybe a better question is; when did I realize she was the love of my life?  Maybe it was when I caught her coming out of the shower. Ya, that's probably it. warning lemon.


**Hi everyone, I just thought I'd make this seeing how little Phineas and Isabella action there is on this site. Now if I get something wrong please let me know and I'll fix it, but don't be too mad about it, because I am (sadly) a virgin myself and I'm going off of what other people have written, so other than that.**

**Enjoy.**

I lay awake in my bed, just thinking to myself. What was the subject of my thoughts? Well it wasn't a what, it was a who. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Even just the thought of her name sends my mind into over drive. When exactly did my feelings for the spunky girl that lived across the street change? I guess that's a stupid question. I've always loved Isabella. Maybe a better question is; when did I realize she was the love of my life?

Maybe it was when I caught her coming out of the shower.

Ya, that's probably it,

_**Two months ago**_

It was another bright sunny day in Danville, which meant one thing. Ferb and I were building another one of our crazy inventions in the backyard. You would think that at the age of seventeen we would have outgrown the urge to build such things, but you would be wrong. We had already gotten more than half way through our build and Isabella still hadn't come in to say her usual catch phrase. So with a quick word to Ferb, I quickly crossed the road to Isabella's.

I knocked quickly before entering the house. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro practically considered me family enough to let me come in on my own. The house was nice, especially after Ferb and I renovated it, adding surround sound to the living room, putting a new bathroom in, hooking up speakers to the outside. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was so grateful since she didn't have the money for such a bit project.

I searched the place from top to bottom and couldn't find Isabella or her mother anywhere. I sighed in aggravation and headed to Isabella's room. I knocked quietly and entered when I didn't get a response. The room was empty and her bed was made. I sighed again and headed to the window to see how far Ferb had gotten with the project already. Frowning and racking my brain for answers, I tried to remember if Isabella had said something about being somewhere today. I couldn't remember her mentioning anywhere she had to be and she had been forced to retire from the fireside girls three years ago.

Where could she be?

Suddenly a burst of hot air hit my exposed neck. I turned around and got the biggest shock of my life. There in the doorway was Isabella, naked as the day she was born. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see me staring wide-eyed with my jaw hanging open. She was beautiful. Her long raven hair fell to her waist and glistened in the light. Her lips were the perfect shade of red, giving me the desire to kiss them so badly. Her breasts, oh god they had to be at least a c-cup with rosy nipples that had hardened from the cold air. She had a toned and smooth stomach. Her legs seemed to stretch for miles, and she had a small patch of black hair over her otherwise clean sex. I'm amazed my nose didn't bleed.

Isabella opened her eyes and saw me gawking at her. She stared in shock at me, probably stunned from seeing her best friend staring at her naked body. She suddenly came out of her shock and screamed at the top of her lungs, covering herself with her hands. I was out of her house in a flash, running across the street to my own house and locking myself in my room. I slumped against the doorway, panting and desperately trying to get my heart-rate back to normal.

How have I been living all these years and not ever once noticed how beautiful Isabella was. Five minutes ago I would have just described her as any other girl I'd met. Now... now the only words that come to mind are; living goddess.

I groaned and banged my head against my door. Isabella would kill me or worse. She'd call her former fireside girls troop to help her tie me up; torture me for hours on end before leaving me to slowly bleed to death. There'd be no escaping her.

I slumped down further and winced as my manhood was painfully strained against my jean shorts. One look at the bulge in my jeans was all I needed to know that it wasn't going down on its own. Oh god this can't be happening. She's my best friend. Even seeing her as I did isn't supposed to turn me on like this! I sighed as I decided to deal with it. I knew that if I tried to just wait my erection out, all Isabella would find was my strained corpse and I'd still probably be standing.

I tried to get off, I really did, but no matter what I thought about, nothing helped to push me closer. I tried imagining everything, but they all did nothing. Then my thoughts drifted to Isabella, how beautiful she looked, just imagining her panting and screaming my name as I took her over and over. It took seconds for me to cum after that.

After my orgasmic high faded I felt completely disgusted with myself. What was wrong with me? I had just imagined having sex with Isabella, my best friend, to get off and just to add salt to the wound, my manhood still wasn't giving any sign of going down soon.

Why is this happening to me?

_**End flashback**_

Remarkably, Isabella had treated the whole incident like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Back then I had hoped that what I was feeling for Isabella was temporary and that I'd go back to seeing her only as a friend in a couple of days, but wouldn't you know it. I was wrong. My feelings for Isabella only grew stronger and stronger. After a week I realized that my feelings for her weren't going to change. After two weeks I realized I didn't want my feelings for her to change. After a month I finally admitted to myself that I loved Isabella.

I do love Isabella I always have and I always will, and that's what I told her only hours ago.

_**Six hours ago**_

I stood in front of my mirror, smoothing out any wrinkles that I found in my suit. I had been doing that for the past ten minutes just trying to stall for time.

"A penny for your thoughts," I turned and saw my step sibling standing in the doorway, dressed in his own suit.

"I'm nervous about tonight," was all I said. Ferb leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow. After living with him so long, I had learned that was Ferb for; go on. "I... I'm going to tell Isabella that I love her." I expected my brother to be shocked, say something along the lines of what or why, but the only thing he did was smirk.

"Ah, so I see Mr. Oblivious isn't so oblivious anymore." My jaw fell open in shock. I tried to think of something to say, before giving up and hanging my head in defeat.

"Was it really that obvious?"

Ferb scoffed. "Of course it was obvious, you built a rainbow making machine just because you thought Isabella never saw one, you built a five story haunted house just to cure a silly case of hiccups, you built a bio-dome in the rain to help her with her fireside girls patches, hell I wouldn't have been surprised if you tore your own leg off just because she asked you to." Ferb said, smirking at the last part. "I'm just surprised it took you so long to figure out your feelings for her."

I buried my head in my hands and sat on my bed, away from Ferb. "Do you think she knows?"

Ferb's hand clasped my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I can't say for sure if she knows or not, but what I do know is that everything will work itself out in the end." I looked up over my shoulder at him and managed a tiny smile.

"Thanks bro,"

"It's my job," he said. "Now if that's all the reassurance you need, I will be going to pick up my date."

Ferb silently exited my room. I sighed when I heard him start his car and drive away. Pretty soon I'd be time for me to head over to Isabella's and pick her up. Everyone in the group had a date to the dance except for me and her. Ferb had asked Gretchen to the dance a couple days ago. Baljeet had been asked by Ginger. He nearly swallowed his tongue trying to say yes. Surprisingly, Buford asked Milly out without any hesitation and it was even more surprising when she accepted on the spot.

Since neither Isabella nor I had a date for prom, it was decided for us that we would be going together as friends. Not that I'm objecting, even if chicken out of telling Isabella how I feel, I can still keep those assholes on the football team from touching her. I'm just glad that I signed up for that mixed martial arts class early last year.

I swore quietly when it came time for me to drive across the street and pick Isabella up. With weak limbs, I got up and made my way out of the house and into the car I built as a birthday present to myself. It's approximately a decade or two ahead of anything the leading car companies have. I backed straight out of my driveway and into Isabella's.

My stomach threatened to rip itself open with each step I took towards the door. Finally I got to the door and knocked with a very shaky fist. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answered the door. I said hello and ignored her comment on my growth.

"Isa, your friend Phineas is here."

I must have died, because the woman descending the staircase is an angel. Isabella wore a violet, strapless dress that fell to her ankles, purple heels the same shade as her dress, ruby red lipstick, and had curled one of her bangs so it now hung over her shoulder and framed her face. It took every ounce of self control not to tackle her to the floor and kiss her.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" Isabella said, her breathy voice sending chills up my spine.

"Apparently I'm taking the most beautiful woman in the world to prom." My brain suddenly caught up to my mouth and I blushed. Isabella only giggled cutely.

"Would you like to get going?"

"Not without a picture you don't," Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro suddenly came back with a camera in hand. We stood together, side by side with my arm around Isabella's waist while her mom took our picture. "You two make such a cute couple." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said with a huge grin on her face.

"Mom," Isabella whined. "We're just going to the dance as friends; that's all."

Ow. Reality had just given me a nice big slap to the face. Isabella saw me as a friend, she could never love me the way I love her. My shattered heart ached and I barely registered Isabella pulling me by the sleeve. I had to fight back tears as I climbed into the driver's seat. I glanced at Isabella quickly through the corner of my eye. She was so beautiful I just wanted to reach over and hold her tight, but I couldn't do that. This is the last high school event that Isabella's going to go to. The last thing I want to do is ruin it for her. "Phineas," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Ya,"

"You've been staring at me for over a minute. Is something wrong?"

"No… um, everything's fine." I sighed. Even I knew that what I said sounded pathetic. Isabella just seemed to shrug it off though.

Driving to the dance was a complete disaster. I couldn't keep my thoughts or eyes off of her. In total I blew through six red lights, four stop signs, cut off two other drivers, drifted into oncoming traffic twice, and nearly ran over a fluffy white dog. Tonight is going to be a complete nightmare.

"I'm so excited," Isabella squealed as we entered the high school. "Aren't you?"

"Ya," was all I said. Ya I'm excited alright, I'm so excited that I want to find the nearest garbage can and empty the contents of my stomach into it. Regardless, we flashed the teacher our tickets and made our way inside the gym. We spent a couple minutes half admiring the décor and half looking for our friends.

"Phineas," I turned around and saw my stepbrother and Gretchen walking towards us.

"Hey Ferb, we just got here a minute ago, did we miss much?"

Ferb shook his head. "Wouldn't know, I just got here also, I would have been here sooner, but I had to swerve and take a wrong turn down a one-way street, because some bloody idiot cut me off and nearly ran me off the road."

I gulped and started to sweat as I remembered cutting someone off and nearly running that person off the road on the way here. Now that I think about it, the truck did look an awful lot like Ferb's.

"Let it go Ferb it was probably just some kid learning how to drive." Ferb gave a small grunt, but didn't press the subject anymore. The others found us quickly and stayed for a while to chat, but the girls eventually dragged their dates off the dance, leaving me and Isabella alone. She didn't say anything; instead she just watched the others dance with a happy smile on her face. Maybe I should tell her now. We're alone and I might not get another chance.

I was about to speak, but a girl somewhere screamed something and then a loud slap filled the air. Both of us looked over to the drink table and saw Ginger standing there with someone from the football team, her hand still extended from when she slapped him. I learned later that the jock that she had slapped apparently tried to kiss her even after she told him to go away. The guy looked infuriated as he turned back to her. Suddenly Baljeet came charging though the crowd and next to his date.

The jock erupted into laughter along with almost everyone else in the gym when Baljeet told the guy to back off, balling up his fist threateningly. The jock dared him to take his best shot, well actually that's not true. See, all he got out was; go ahead take your bes-,' because before he could finish, Baljeet slammed his fist into the guy's face.

He did a complete one eighty, before face planting into the floor, out cold. Everyone except for me, Ferb, and Buford was staring at him with their jaws dropped. Did I forget to mention that Baljeet was both top of the class in mix martial arts as well as ranked third in the regional boxing league? Anyways, Baljeet boldly grabbed Ginger by the waist and the two of them left the gym quickly.

A couple minutes later, everything was back to normal. This is Danville after all.

I was back in the same situation I was before, alone with Isabella. I had to tell her now or else I may not get the chance to at all.

"Isabella," my voice cracked and for a second I didn't think I could do it, but I swallowed back my fear and tried to speak again.

Suddenly a slow song started playing through the speakers and before I could say anything; "Oh, I love this song." Isabella said, completely cutting me off. "Let's dance,"

"What," I'm ashamed to say that my voice was an octave or two higher than it should have been. But regardless, Isabella pulled me by the arm onto the dance floor. She stood close to me with her hands on my shoulders and started swaying to the slow rhythm of the music. I swallowed hard and held her just above her waist. We stayed like that for most of the song. I could feel a blush forcing its way onto my face and tried hard to fight it off.

"Is everything ok Phineas?"

I didn't answer. Somehow Isabella and I had drifted closer together, so close in fact that her chest was rubbing against mine. That kept sending bad images to my head. They just felt so soft; I wonder what they would feel like in my hands. I squeezed my eyes tight and tried to banish the thoughts from my head.

"Seriously Phineas, is everything ok?"

No damn it, it's not ok! Stop pushing your breasts into my chest or I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder, carry you back to my house and take you as many times as I want.' At least that's what I wanted to say.

I opened my mouth and forced my voice to work. "Isabella I…" the words caught in my throat. How was I supposed to tell her? It wasn't like I could just say 'hi Isabella, I just thought I should let you know that I love you more than anything else on earth, but I hope that doesn't completely fuck up our friendship.' Ya, like that's going to happen. I opened my mouth again, but this time I was distracted when Isabella stepped closer, pushing her chest against mine even more and almost discovering what my suit jacket was barely hiding. "Isabella could you please remember that I'm a guy and if you keep rubbing your chest against me like that, I'm not sure if I can be responsible for my sense of decency." I said, feeling my face heat up a couple degrees.

Isabella gave a little gasp, not that it surprised me at all. Her best friend just told her that she was giving him a boner.

Suddenly a broad and seductive smirk stretched across Isabella's face. "Oh I know you're a guy Phineas, I've known for a long time now." She stepped forward and grinded her hips against my manhood. "Still oblivious?" I shook my head trying to keep myself from moaning. "Good," was all she said and without another word.

She kissed me.

It was the most intense experience of my life. Her tender lips pressed hard against my felt like millions of volts of electricity were shooting though my whole body as our lips moved in sink. Her lips felt like heaven, so soft and warm. The kiss ended all too quickly for me as she slowly pulled away, her hot breath still tickling the skin of my neck.

"So, would you like to get out of here?"

"W-where would you like to go?" I said, still dazed from the kiss.

"I was thinking some place like your bedroom."

My eyes widdened and I stared at her in disbelief. Did she just… I mean, she couldn't possibly want to… she just found out that I liked her twenty seconds ago, tops!

"Isabella you can't-"

I stopped dead when I felt one of Isabella's small hands sink to my crotch and grab hold of two very sensitive organs.

"Phineas, I love you more than words can possibly describe and I've waited years for you to finally get the hint." Her grip tightened, causing me an extreme amount of pain. "So if you think that you can just wave the fact that you have a hard on right in front of me and not fuck me tonight, you are sadly mistaken, and you will fuck me tonight whether you like it or not, because if you don't you will never get another chance to. Do I make myself clear?" Her grip tightened so hard that I thought they would pop.

"Yes, for the love of god yes, just let them go." I squeaked.

"Good," she said, releasing her death grip. "Oh and Phineas, you will like it, that I can promise you." She said, smirking oh so seductively.

I grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her off the dance floor. Hey, I was only hesitant because it was so sudden, now that I know she's sure I'm not going to protest. I am a guy after all. I practically threw her into the passenger seat of my truck and ran around to the other side. I stomped on the gas and we took off like a bullet. The driver home was almost as hard as the drive to the dance. Isabella's hands kept wandering inside of my jacket and dress shirt, rubbing my chest and drawing a few involuntary moans from me every time her fingers brushed the bulge in my pants.

Finally we were home. I could barely stand all the waiting so much that I was tempted to just throw her to the ground and take her on the driveway, but thankfully, the head on my shoulders managed to overrule the one in between my legs and I waited until we were inside to pin her to the wall and kiss her. Isabella moaned softly while my lips left hers and started traveling down her jaw and neck.

"P-Phineas, what about, ugh… What about your family?"

"Mom and dad are gone for another antique thing, Candice is at collage and Ferb won't be back with Gretchen for another hour." I said then kissed her lips again. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding our hips together.

I took the hint and started walking us up to my room. We crashed onto my bed, arms and limbs tangled together. I was completely lost in her. Kissing her became like breathing, I needed to feel her lips against mine or I would die. I don't know how long we kissed for, but when we broke away, Isabella had already stripped me of my jacket and was rapidly unbuttoning my dress shirt. My hands caressed her beautiful body, memorizing every soft curve.

She all but tore my shirt off of me. She pulled back and stared in a bit of awe.

"Years of building sure do the body good." I said.

I let her push me back onto the bed so she could have her fun. My face heated up as I got an eyeful of her cleavage. She kissed my lips quickly then started planting more kisses down my body. He lips left a wet trail down my neck, my chest, my abs, and just as she was about to hit my waist band she start kissing her way back up.

"You're such a freaking tease." I groaned.

Two can play that game though.

I started rubbing up and down her thighs, hiking the dress up as I went. My fingers trailed close to special spot, teasing her like she had done me. I started rubbing my thumbs in little circles just so close that all it would take was a twitch of my finger to touch her.

"Phineas" she whimpered, almost begging me silently to do it.

Instead, I freed my hands from the fabric and reached for the zipper. When I got the zipper all the way to the bottom, Isabella sat up and slowly peeled the fabric away, exposing her beautiful mounds to me. All thoughts in my brain stopped as I stared at them. God they looked even better than I remember. Isabella was blushing heavily, waiting to see what I would do. Suddenly one was in my mouth, my lips and tongue traveled over her skin eagerly. I wanted to know just how close my fantasies had come to the real thing.

Isabella cried out in bliss, arching her back and tangling her fingers in my hair. I wrapped my own arm around her waist, so she wouldn't fall over while my other hand quickly took hold of her unoccupied breast and fondled it with care.

"Phineas" she panted. I looked at her and saw her flushed face and the hazy, lustful look in her eyes. She was desperate for more.

"Shh. Isabella let me take care of you." I lay her down gently, cradling her like she might brake if I wasn't careful. I kissed her softly, before moving down her body and started pulling down her dress all the way until it was completely off. I was starting to get nervous; Isabella was lying before me, clad in nothing but a pearly white thong.

It was so sexy it should have been illegal.

Isabella started rubbing and stroking my erection through the thick material of my pants, pumping as best she could and running her thumb over the head. My eyes practically rolled back into my head as she continued her assault. In a flash the button was undone and the fly pulled down as Isabella yanked my pants and my boxers off in one go.

She stared with her mouth open, completely in awe now at what my pants had been hiding.

"Wow, there is just no downside to you."

I blushed heavily, knowing that she was referring to my length. I fumbled a bit and managed to kick my pants off the rest of the way. I reached out with slightly shaky hands and gently took the waist band. My heart was hammering inside of my chest. I know I've already seen Isabella naked before, but that was under a completely different set of circumstances. I glanced up quickly at Isabella, looking for any traces of doubt or fear in her face. Isabella only smiled softly, widening her legs a bit to help me slip of the garment and toss it away.

Everything just seemed to slow down all at once. For a few second, we just stayed as we were, too lost in the moment to know what to do next. My eyes looked up and met with hers and in those beautiful blue orbs I could see everything. Want, lust, nervousness, but most of all love. I leaned forward again and kissed her, putting all my love and passion I felt for this woman into it. She returned my kiss and I broke away, heading down her body until I reached her most sacred spot.

Slowly, mostly because I didn't really know what I was doing, I traced her folds lightly with my fingers.

"Phineas, please" she whimpered, begging me for more.

I complied and pushed a finger inside of her. It was so incredibly warm and wet. The flesh was smooth to the touch, but held my finger like a vice. Isabella cried out as I began pumping it in and out at a steady pace, adding another finger as she got wetter. Her cries only escalated as my pace quickened. She bucked her hips wildly to drive my fingers in deeper. The sheets were completely soaked underneath her. I wonder what she tastes like.

I bent down and ran my tongue through her wetness. She tasted delicious. It was almost enough for me to forget about Isabella's deafening scream of pleasure. My fingers moved even faster, pumping in and out of her at a furious rate. I ran my tongue in circles around her clitoris then engulfed the little nub with my lips, sucking it hard then massaging it gently with the tip of my tongue.

She was getting close; I could feel her inner walls tightening around my fingers, her hands fisted the sheets, her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip so hard, bracing herself for her coming orgasm. And that's why I had to pull out. I may be oblivious, but I'm not stupid. I know guys aren't known for their sexual stamina, especially for their first time and as selfish as it sounds, I didn't want Isabella to cum without me.

Isabella's eyes shot open. "Phineas," she panted. I crawled over top of her and kissed her deeply.

"Ready," I asked, searching her face once again for any signs of second thoughts or doubt.

She nodded giving me a loving smile and putting my fears to rest. I swallowed and started to push myself inside of her. I couldn't help letting out a moan, it just felt so good. Isabella winced slightly as I pushed in deeper and deeper. Finally I hit resistance and Isabella let out a short hiss of pain when my manhood bumped her hymen. I looked up at her, silently asking if she really wanted to do this. Isabella gave me another small smile and nodded.

I pulled back a little and thrust forward, breaking her hymen and stripping Isabella of her virginity. Isabella made a small noise of pain. I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were shut tight and she had tears running down her face. Now I've never really been good with people when they cry, so I did the only thing I could think of. I bent down and gave her the most loving kiss I could and whispered sweet nothings to her.

I'm not really sure how long we stayed like that. I know it wasn't too long, but it also isn't important. Isabella slowly started rocking her hips back, exposing half of my length then pushing back up. I took that as my cue to start moving in time with her. Our tempo quickly increased. I was trying to hold back though; I was scared that I would hurt her if I tried moving too fast or too hard. It was so hard though, the sounds Isabella was making intoxicating and I wanted to hear more of them.

Isabella suddenly reached up and wrapped her legs around me while raking her nails down my back.

"Isabella," I nearly screamed. Such a simple yet pleasurable act was my undoing as I started thrusting into her with everything I had. Isabella screamed with pleasure and pulled me close so our bodies were completely against each other. It was a magical feeling, her sweat covered form meshing perfectly together against my own.

"Isabella I'm gonna cum!" Isabella's legs tightened around me in response.

"Phineas, let it… go… inside me." She panted.

I didn't argue. I kept thrusting, harder and faster until we both hit our climaxes. The world ceased to exist to me, there was only me and Isabella in that brief moment of bliss. Our body's tenses then gave out. I fell next to Isabella on the bed, completely drained of all energy. So we just lied there, panting as we held each other. It was a perfect moment.

"Thank you Phineas." Isabella whispered to me.

I didn't answer right away. I was mentally berating myself for what I just did. "Isabella I… I came inside of you. What if you get-"

"I've been on birth control since I started high school, so don't worry about it."

Relief washed through me. "I love you Isabella, I always have and I always will." I said then reached down and pulled the covers over us.

"I love you too Phineas, I always have and I always will."

We closed our eyes and fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

_**End flashback**_

It's early in the morning, probably only three AM. Isabella's sound asleep, using my chest like a pillow. I could probably fall back asleep if I wanted, but for some reason I'm enjoying the moment. I guess that everything's starting to really sink in now. Isabella and I are in love and we're going to be together from now on. I know a lot of guys would play this off like it's no big deal; well they're wrong it is a big deal. I love Isabella to a point where I can't imagine waking up to a world that doesn't have her in it. The thought of being away from her terrifies me. I don't know what I'd do without her.

But that won't happen. So long as there is breathe in my body I swear that I will keep her safe, so we can be together forever.

I closed my eyes and drifted back into sleep. Happy, because I know when I wake up, Isabella will be there with me.

**Was that a corny ending? **

**Yes, yes it was**, **but I don't care**

**Review if you want, I'll even accept flames, just try and flame for a reason.**


End file.
